Rapture (Rapture-Palooza)
The Rapture is a great spiritual miracle that emerged before the Apocalypse can begin and it is the titular event in the 2013 supernatural, apocalyptic fantasy/comedy movie Rapture-Palooza (originally titled as "Ecstasy"). The Rapture was a important religious concept written within the Christian Bible's contentious Book of Revelation foretelling that people, both the living and the dead, who are worthy to be saved, will be vanished in a blink of the eye and lifted up into Heaven while those who did not believed and those commit crimes against man and God will be left behind on Earth and endure the grueling apocalypse as the end times begin. This happens upon the contemporary Earth in the 21st century when Lindsey Lewis and her boyfriend Ben House, who were both having a good time bowling, are among those left behind on Earth after the other people all over the world disappeared and were taken to Heaven. The people left on Earth must fend for themselves in a world now plagued by a series of nightmarish happenings (both foretold and not foretold) for a whole year; psychotic locusts that constantly yell "suffer!", talking crows that use swear words on a daily basis, fire and brimstone falling from the sky, Wraiths wreaking havoc upon the living, and storms that rain blood. During that time of great tribulation, Lindsey's mother, Mrs. Lora Lewis who was a fervent Christian like Ben's mother, was raptured but becomes the only person sent back after starting a dispute in Heaven because in her words, the lines of saved souls receiving massage was "unprofessional and poorly organized". Lindsey's father, Mr. Lyle Lewis, who says "You go up there to be judged. You don't do the judging." to his now constantly-crying wife, is killed by one of the falling meteorites the next day, and Lindsey's brother Clark begins selling pot to the wraiths. While the Apocalypse continues, the only one human have ever returned from beyond the grave as a zombie, was Lindsey's neighbor Mr. Murphy. Instead of attacking people and trying to eat their brains, all Mr. Murphy did was mowing his lawn, the only thing he has ever done and thought of when he died. After the full year when the Rapture occurred, a rising American politician named Earl Gundy who was the Antichrist forewarned by ancient Biblical prophecies and later calling himself "The Beast", finally emerged and takes complete control of the United States government and begins his unholy reign of terror over the Earth by launching a series of missiles on designated cities across the globe and establishing his Satanic kingdom within the Washington city of Seattle, the home of Lindsey and Ben's. Ben's father, Mr. Walter "Walt" House, an employee of The Beast, attempts to recruit Ben and Lindsey into working with The Beast. At first they refuse, but after their dream of opening a sandwich cart is literally crushed (by a falling meteor from the sky), they are forced to accept. On his day off, Ben's father begins to give them a "tour" around the Beast's Mansion outside their hometown of Seattle, heavily guarded by the Beastly Guards, the Beast's own private army of humans who made the deal with the Antichrist and the Wraiths that serve his every command. As warned by Ben's father, the mansion is secretly loaded with land mines in the backyard. The Beast, his guards, and his son Little Beast unexpectedly arrive, interrupting the tour. The Beast then becomes smitten with the fair Lindsey and pressures her to marry him and bear his evil children, giving her 8 hours to decide before he will kill everyone she knows and loves staring with Ben and his Lindsey. Lindsey consults a Bible and together with Ben hatches a plan to imprison The Beast for one thousand years. They are warned not to kill The Beast as he will just return as Satan and the only beings who can kill him are Jesus and God. Ben's father had built an escape-proof dog kennel for their pet Buster described by Lindsey as a "total escape artist", so they decide to use it to hold The Beast. They hatch an elaborate plan to isolate The Beast from his guards and the wraiths. They enlist Clark and Mr. Murphy to assist in the plan, and Lindsey returns to The Beast's mansion to be wooed. While Lindsey's brother Clark and his friend Fry smoke pot with the wraiths and their neighbor engages the guards in a distraction, Lindsey attempts to spike The Beast's drink. When he fails to drink it twice, she is forced to lure him to the jacuzzi so that Ben can help her trap him. Outside the mansion, Lindsey begins yelling for Ben who arrives and challenges The Beast to a fight. After mocking Ben, The Beast pulls a gun and attempts to shoot him before Lindsey intervenes. The Beast knocks Ben out with a champagne bottle with ease before being shot by Lindsey. As Ben comes back around, The Beast begins to recover. Lindsey begins shooting him again and again as Ben brings her more firearms. Out of ammo, they resort to bludgeoning him with a shovel before Ben decides to try and shoot him with a giant poolside laser cannon that The Beast had secretly installed as part of his plan to prevent his prophesized defeat at Christ's hands and win the final battle between light and darkness. As Lindsey and Ben try to aim the laser they are blinded by a light coming from the sky. Ben is startled to see a man in white riding a winged horse and shoots him in panic, killing him and the horse. Ben and Lindsey slowly realize that they have accidentally shot Jesus Christ. There is suddenly lightning from the sky, and the pair are confronted by a clean Korean man in a white suit whom they realize is God. God angrily explains that Ben and Lindsey have ruined his entire plan involving the fate of all humanity by killing his only begotten Son. Ben and Lindsey at first apologize, but God begins mocking and insulting them. The Beast revives as The Devil and sneaks up on God, waylaying him with a shovel and starting a fistfight between the two. The fight spills over into the jacuzzi, where Satan deliberately drops a boombox in the water and electrocutes them both. The now-disbanded Beastly Guards including the head guard Morgan drive up and see the 2 bodies. Mr. Walt House who was the first to arrive to see the bodies (though he first has total doubts in his son), begin arguing with Morgan over who will be the new leader of the world now that the Beast is gone. Lindsey Lewis interrupts to point out with God and Satan dead, everyone is now in charge of themselves. Lindsey and her boyfriend Ben House, who would be remembered as the 2 souls who saved the world from Armageddon, kiss as many humans including Walt House and Morgan decide what to do now that they are free. After both the Rapture and the Apocalypse, the fiery meteors ceased, and both the tortuous locusts and the nasty crows died out. Ben House and Lindsey Lewis, now both happily married, finally opened their own sandwich shop dubbed "Good Sandwiches" (which turns into a thriving lunch destination) and Lindsey is pregnant with their child as their dream of starting a family has becoming a beautiful reality. Little Beast is now happily working with them. Lindsey's mother, Mrs. Lora Lewis, made friends with some of the Wraiths that are still around and is shown smoking marijuana with them. The undead Mr. Murphy still mowing his lawn. And Mr. Walt House moves into the mansion and throws a huge party with many other people including Morgan as they celebrate their newfound freedom with barbeque and salsa loaded with PCP. Gallery Ben House & Lindsey Lewis.jpg|Ben House and Lindsey Lewis The Locust.jpg|One of the Locusts. Suffer!.jpg|Suffer! The Wraiths (Rapture-Palooza).jpg|The Wraiths Mr. Murphy.jpg|Mr. Murphy Lindsey Lewis & Ben House.jpg|Lindsey and Ben Earl Gundy.jpg|Earl Gundy/The Beast The Beastly Guards.jpg|The Beastly Guards Follow the Beast Posters.jpg|"Follow the Beast" Apocalyptic Seattle.jpg|The apocalyptic city of Seattle now under the complete control of The Beast/Earl Gundy. The Foulmouthed Crow.jpg|A Foulmouthed Crow. The World's Most Embarrassing Raptures.jpg|''The World's Most Embarrassing Raptures'' Mr. Walt House.jpg|Mr. Walt House Mister Walt House.jpg|Mr. Walt House, now turned good after the dmeise of both God and Earl Gundy. Little Beast.jpg|Little Beast Morgan.jpg|Morgan, the head of the Beastly Guards. The Beast (Rapture-Palooza).jpg|The Beast Jesus Christ (Rapture-Palooza).jpg|Jesus Christ The Devil (Rapture-Palooza).jpg|The Devil God (Rapture-Palooza).jpg|God Category:Absolution Category:Villainous Events Category:Soul Collection Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Paranormal Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Elementals